The ManWhoKilled
by l'Ange de Morte
Summary: Reloaded story! Important AN at bottom, please read, especially if you already have! First in my 'Beloved Enemies' series. Don't confuse with SHIP of same name. Harry and someone are more similar than he realizes. What happens when he does?


Voldemort has been defeated. Janet Skeeter is Rita's less obnoxious sister. Wormtail was found and Sirius's innocence declared. I was attacked by a Plot Bunny and beaten about the head and shoulders until I wrote this.

Janet Skeeter walked into the room, slightly nervous, not knowing what to expect. When she had asked for an interview with one of the Azkaban prisoners and they wanted o know who she wished to interview, she had replied, "I'm not picky. Someone famous, someone deadly. Someone who will make my career." They had laughed and sent her here, telling her that 'her' prisoner would be waiting for her.

"The Dementors don't work on me, you know." 

She looked up, startled. She couldn't tell what the man looked like. He had a hood pulled over his face. Then his words sunk in. "What do you mean, the Dementors don't work? I thought—"

"You thought they worked on everyone, because they suck out all of your happy memories and make you relive your worst ones, over and over. It's true, they do that. But it doesn't work on me." He interrupted.

She asked, almost hypnotized, "Why not?"

He laughed bitterly. " 'Why not?' Because when you have no happy memories, and your whole life has been one long bad memory, then living it over and over doesn't bother you anymore."

"But surely, there must have been _some_ good memories? With your parents? Your friends?" She asked, shocked. She knew this was a prisoner, which meant he had to have done something terrible to be stuck at Azkaban with the few remaining Dementors. After Voldemort was defeated, and the death of his killer, Harry Potter, and Harry's mentor, Albus Dumbledore, at the end of the war, virtually everyone was either released or killed, at the order of the new Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley didn't want any Death Eaters escaping and trying to bring back his master again. Some of the worst, however, were put into Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew, for example.

"My parents? My parents were killed, by my Master's enemy. And my friends... they betrayed me. I almost expected it of him... but I thought she would stand by me. But I guess her love for him was stronger... I killed them, you know. I killed my best friends. I almost killed his son, too... but I couldn't. He looked so much like his father.... Even my Master turned on me. No, he didn't turn on me. He had always lied to me." Was _this_ Pettigrew? It almost sounded like it... but she could swear she recognize the voice from somewhere.

"Yes, my Master lied to me. The only thing he wanted me for was to kill his enemy. Everything he had told me was a lie. I found out at the end, when his enemy lay dead at my feet. I looked at him, hoping for praise... the first that I would have done something to earn. But instead he turned and looked out over the battlefield... he said 'I have won.' Not 'We have won,' but '**I **have won.' I asked him why, and he told me. He told me that he had never cared about me but for the power I held. After that... I lost control. I killed him, too. It's true, you know," he added, almost irrelevantly, "once you kill for the first time it becomes easier. Before anyone found out, I went to my friend's house. My best friend. If he had supported me, I would have just turned myself in. But he laughed in my face. 'I never liked you. He told me to be your friend, that you would need it for what he was going to put you through.' I couldn't take it. I looked at her, maybe she would support me? But no. She just looked at me pityingly. 'Go home. You have no friends here,' she said. That was it. I killed them both, then went upstairs. I was going to kill their son too, but I couldn't. That was how this whole thing started. I Appareted back to the battlefield, next to the bodies of my Master and my Enemy. My Beloved Enemy, we were more alike than I thought, you and I. That's where they found me, sitting between their bodies. 'I killed them both. I killed my friends. I am guilty; take me in.' They didn't even have to hold a trial; they just brought me here and said that I died." 

At this, a horrible thought began to go through her mind. "Who are you?" She whispered.

He began to laugh. "Haven't you figured it out yet? You're not as good as Rita; she would have known." As he leaned forward, his hood fell off, revealing a mop of messy black hair, a lightning-bolt scar, and glittering emerald eyes. "I'm Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Killed."

~Fin.

This was the first in my series 'Beloved Enemies'. This is not to be confused with the SHIP of the same name. 'Beloved Enemies' explores the similarities between a "good guy" and a "bad guy", and makes you wonder if there really is a difference between the two. At least, I hope it does. 

There is a second story, starring Ron and Peter Pettigrew, up now. It is called _A Boy and His Rat_. Go read it and tell me what you think if you liked this one. It is an AU, but not in the same 'verse as this one. It is not as happy as this one, and may be some squickiness, because I paired the two together. But there is nothing explicit, and even if you don't like slash, this shouldn't bother you.

There will hopefully be one more story, with Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. I tried to make this more Tom Riddle, than Lord Flight-of-Death himself. If you want to know when it's out, tell me in your review, and leave your e-mail address if it is not in your bio page. If anyone wants to suggest another possible pairing, please do so, and I will hopefully write it.

Review responses: I've tried to e-mail most of you, if I could find an addy, but I might have missed someone, so I'll reply here too. Feel free to review again, just review the Disclaimer if it won't let you review on the story, or vice-versa. I love getting e-mails, so do that too! My addy is on my Bio page.

tima: I'm glad you liked it! I don't usually write this depressing, but apparently I'm going to start. Try the second story!

HPIceAngel: Well, it's not exactly a sequel, but… it's along similar lines! I'm glad you liked it.

Lauren: Thank you! I liked the dialouge myself. It was a good ending wasn't it? Did you see it coming? And my Gods, _I'm Not Gay!_ has to be almost the complete antithesis of this story! It was odd, I wrote that one in like ten minutes at the house, and decided to go ahead and post it. That was my first HP fanfiction, believe it or not. I think my writing style has improved since then. I should probably try to re-write it…

Black Rose: Hey! Watch that stick! Vampyres and wood don't get along! I can't help torturing Harry! It's fun! I **am** a Slytherin, after all!

Eilonwy: Thank you thank you!!! You are my favorite reviewer! ::Blushes:: I don't think I'm all that great… If you like stories like this, try reading Diagonalist's and jellybean's and Myk's. They are all good, slash warning though. Which stories in particular do you want me to continue? I will, just for you!

Sethanon Snape: I'm not writing another chapter to this story, because I think it is finished the way it is. Yes, Harry is Dark. He's a young kid who just realized his whole life has been nothing more than a lie, and he struck out at those whjo made it like that. There were a couple of opprotunities for this not to happen, but no-one tried to help him. My opinion of Dark isn't deliberately using something for evil, and Harry was just striking back at those who hurt him. Sure, he turned into an emotionless sociopath along the way, but… If you are asking if he is EVIL, then no. Definitely not. Or at least he wasn't. I don't think that, if he were released, that he would kill anyone else, except maybe some of his old teachers. Except Snape, because he never lied to Harry. He always didn't like him, and showed it. Sheesh, you wrote two sentences, and I went off on a whole little rant! Oh well.

Luna699: I have no clue what story you read, but you put me on your favorites list, so thanks! Leave a review.

Okay, that's it. Remember, I love you to let me know what you think, so review! E-mail! Something! Bye people!

--Katy999


End file.
